Monica Loses Her Virginity
by friendsfics
Summary: 1985. Summer. Rachel Green and Monica Geller are fervently discussing boys, sex and everything inbetween. School is about to start and Monica feels as if she's lagging behind, Rachel's slept with more guys than she can remember and Monica's had little more than an accidental kiss with none other than her brother! Will Monica give in to social pressures?
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 1985, Monica was 17 years old and bursting with curiosity. Her best friend Rachel Green had done the deed a few years prior to this particular summer and even though she didn't make a big deal out of it, Monica was and always had been jealous of her friend.

"Monica, it's no big deal. Honestly!" Rachel gushed to Monica, following yet another steamy encounter behind the school's bike shed. Green was forever classy in her school days. "Easy for you to say, you've slept with half our grade." Monica shot back. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mon, it's going to happen. That guy Paul in our History class is always staring at you, I heard from Flora that he's going to ask you out!" Rachel continued, ignoring the Monica's sharp glances. Monica tried not to act too pleased, but she couldn't stop the warm glowing feeling from growing inside her. She didn't want to come across as desperate, even though that was how the majority of the year viewed her according to Rachel's inside gossip.

"…Monica?" Rachel squeaked, whilst waving her hand rapidly in front of Monica's face. "Yeah, yeah," Monica replied hastily. She was mid-daydream, wondering if she should ask Paul out. "So you do like him!" Rachel exclaimed, delighted that their conversations about the male species may no longer be so one-sided. "I don't know, he's alright." Monica was getting more uncomfortable by the second, the last thing she needed was for Rachel to spread gossip about this. "Okay love bug, I've got a date tonight so I'll catch you later. School starts next week, don't leave him hanging!" Rachel left Monica's with a spring in her step.


	2. Chapter 2

* RIIIIING! *

The school bell rang, piercing the ears of tired teenagers after their long summer. Monica had been awoken this morning by an over excited Ross. Why he was always so excited for the first day of school she'll never understand. "Come on Mon, you're going to be late for science!" Ross roared as he raced past her at the gates, scattering papers from his book on the way. The papers swirling around her reflected her inner mind at this very moment. Torn, scattered. Confused. School was honestly the last thing from her mind right now.

Physics. First period. Rachel was filing her nails a row in front of her. As the teacher chirped on about resistivity and conductivity in the background, Monica continued to think. The irksome grating sound from Rachel's nails was grinding Monica's gears. Each swipe at those pesky nails was done in an almost arrogant manor. _Paul. He's not so bad. I mean yeah he's a little greasy and sweaty… plus I heard he's always sneaking wine into school. That's cool, right?_ Monica debated back and forth.

"MONICA GELLER!" The teacher yelled. Monica shot up in a flash. "Please pay attention! Now, what is the unit of power?" The teacher queried. "…What?" Monica mumbled. "Correct! Now yes, the watt was discovered in…" the teacher droned on for another hour.

"Mon you're a total nerd, if you weren't even listening how did you get that right!?" Rachel exclaimed after, blowing on her freshly filed nails. "Honestly Rachel I have no idea, and also how you escape being picked on when you're so obviously doing anything but listening is beyond me." Monica fired back. "Right… someone needs to get laid and fast. History next right? With Pauuuul!" Rachel grinned, "I've got Bio next, more science and I'll explode but keep me updated on your quest to lose your V-card!" "Rachel shut up, you never know who could be listening!" Monica quipped as a gang of notorious gossips flew past. Monica was genuinely annoyed. Any hint of gossip in this school was like a flame, and people were the wood. AKA one spark and you've got yourself a wildfire by lunch time.

Mon and Rachel split off for second period. On her way to History Monica was again almost knocked over by Ross sprinting through the school on the way to his next lesson. God she couldn't wait for him to leave for college next year!


	3. Chapter 3

Second period had begun. Monica chose a seat at the back to simultaneously avoid everyone's gaze and also to survey the room. The door swung open 10 minutes into the lesson and Paul skulked into the room; his skateboard was being dragged behind him filling the room with a scratchy sound. "Paul, detention. It's the first day and you've broken your promise of not being late again already. This year so far hasn't been the clean slate you need for college." The teacher calmly stated. You could tell the staff had given up on Paul. "Yeah, whatever." Paul responded cooly, quickly glancing at Monica in an impish manner. Monica's insides turned to mush. She was still wrestling with the idea of Paul in her head though, I mean sure a guy liked her and this certainly was a rare event, but Paul?

James threw a crinkled up note at Monica as she was mid-way through her internal debate. Monica ripped open the note when the teacher wasn't looking to peruse its contents.

 _Mon, it's official, Paul is so into you!_

 _Flo (_ _ **Deputy Queen B**_ _)_

A message from Flora. Flora wasn't even in this class, it's so true when they say these gossip demons have eyes and ears all over the school. The sheer volume of gossip and scandals they've tapped in to and are currently manipulating would make a politician blush. And what's with that deputy Queen B title she's shoved on here! Who do these people think they are…

 _Right, so it's pretty confirmed._ _Maybe. These people manipulate everything._ Monica thought. _Maybe I should write a note to Paul… or is that dorky? Notes from gossip queens like Flora came on Royal-esque paper in glossy pink handwriting, they're the only notes worth reading according to most people._ "They can be the cheap exploitative tabloids, I'll become the new credible broadsheet." Monica whispered to herself and grinned. She pocketed the "royal" note to show Rachel later for advice and began writing her own note to Paul.

 _Paul, yo. Hang out after school by the basketball court?_

 _Mon x_

 _Was the yo too much!?_ Monica panicked. _Maybe he'll find it cool and edgy… I'm taking the risk._ With her heart thumping in her chest, Monica threw the scrawled note to Paul on the table next to her.

Apparently subtlety isn't inherent in Monica's new journalistic style because the second that note left her hand the teacher smashed his textbook down on the front desk with a deafening thud. "MONICA. Of all people." Dr. Flamel stormed down the aisle and snatched the note off of Paul. "Should I read this out loud? The sheer arrogance of writing this in my class suggests it should be public knowledge." The teacher sneered. Monica had turned into a tomato at this point. She wished she was anywhere else. The surface of the sun would have felt like a breezy 15 degrees compared to her scorched cheeks. "Oh, wow. Monica, I'll save you the embarrassment and treat this as an unfortunate anomaly on your otherwise unblemished record." Dr. Flamel swiftly swung back round and tossed the note in the bin. "Page 451, World War 2. Start planning your essays for tonight's homework."

Monica's head hit the desk. Her mind was in pieces, the last thing she wanted to do was start the work. Paul tapped her on the shoulder moments later. "Mon, that was pretty cool." Paul winked slyly. "See you after school? I've got wine…" he continued. Monica managed a tiny nod back before another royal note came flying at her face, this time from Brook. The pink handwriting hurt to look at now.

 _Mon! Heard you got humiliated in History! Head up girl, we'll talk it through at lunch? I'll pull some strings to help stop the you know who's spreading the you know what's round everyone._

 _Rach xxxx_

Rachel wasn't officially in that horrendous crew of girls, but they really looked up to her. Probably partly because she knew she didn't need the safety of a group to feel powerful, and they respected that but more importantly feared it. Rachel's one of the only people in school who apparently has real dirt on the Gossips which gives her a lot of power. _She may bug me sometimes, but I really don't know how I'd survive without her._ Monica smiled to herself and her cheeks cooled down. Date with Paul after class. Rachel's got my back. Maybe I'll be fine after all.


End file.
